A Christmas Wish
by Full Moon Howl
Summary: He just wanted someone to believe him without questions. With his new friends, that just might be possible. -- YYH Iy x-over. No pairings.


Christmas Wish

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or IY. However, anyone unfamiliar is most likely mine.

Summary: He just wanted someone to believe him without questions. With his new friends, that just might be possible.

One-shot

He jumped for the tenth time that day, officially scaring those around him. He really did not mean to scare anyone, however it was just one of those days...one of those days no one believed a word he said.

It was Christmas day.

A sigh escaped his lips as he turned into the Yukimura shop where he knew Keiko, his long lost twin brother's girlfriend, making some ramen for Yusuke, his long lost twin brother. The ding resounding from above the doorway caught the two's attention and they turned to look at the newcomer, only to find him in the most depressed mood they had ever seen him in.

Yusuke stood. "You alright, Higurashi?" He asked, walking up to the other teen.

Souta looked up in shock, jumping once more as he just realized where he was. "Uhhh...yes. I'm, umm, fine." He stated. "Sorry to intrude. I'll leave now." He stated as he walked out the door and back into the cold.

Yusuke gave one look to his girlfriend before running out the door after Souta. "Yo Higurashi! Freeze!"

Souta paused, glancing behind him once before he turned completely. "Hai?"

Yusuke came to a stop directly in front of Souta, staring into his eyes in confusion and hidden worry. "What's up man? Why are you like this? Where's the annoyingly happy attitude?"

Not receiving an answer for a while, he was frozen in place as Souta took a different inniciative. "Like what? I don't know what you're talking about, Urameshi" was his reply in the most fake happy tone he had ever heard, followed by a fake smile.

Both caused him to with hold a growl. "Don't play dumb with me, baka. You know what, I'm going to a Christmas party tonight. You're coming with."

Souta's face faulted as he heard the news. "But-"

"Shut up." Yusuke growled, glaring at his look alike. "I'm keeping an eye on you from now on. Until this attitude disappears."

"I'm not going to kill myse-"

"Souta. I don't give a damn what your going to say. I've seen the things that happen. I'm not leaving you alone. Now get back in Keiko's house and get a bowl of soup. We're leaving in an hour."

"Yes mother." Souta mumbled, head down and watching the ground as he passed Yusuke and walked directly into the shop, sitting down at the booth beside the door. Yusuke followed behind him, sitting directly beside him as Keiko moved in front of the two.

"Is everything alright?"

"Souta's coming with us. For now, he just needs a bowl of hot soup." Yusuke responded with a certain glare like look towards the other male.

Souta didn't even bother to look over at Yusuke as he did or said anything, instead choosing to stare at his hands the entire time.

"As soon as you finish with the soup, we'll leave. I'm sure you've been to Genkai's shrine?" Keiko asked in a failed attempt to lighten the atmosphere.

"Hai."

She frowned at his short response, setting the soup and chopsticks down in front of him as she turned her gaze to Yusuke.

He gave her a look that clearly said it didn't matter anymore whether Souta knew or not. 'Demons are the least of our worries. He'd learn 'bout them anyways with the amount of energy he has.'

Souta picked at his soup before eating it fully. Once he was finished, he quietly thanked Keiko and handed the empty dish back to her. She smiled and took it, washing it behind the couter before they grabbed their coats and headed out the door.

"I hope you didn't have any other plans today. I know how pushy Yusuke can get when he wants something."

"Oi! I am not pushy!"

A smile cracked over Souta's face at that, though hardly noticable. He shook his head. "Not really. I'm sure Yusuke called my Kaa-san already, so it wouldn't matter anyways."

Yusuke smirked. "You bet I did. She seemed happy to get you out of the house. I thought you said she always wanted you home."

"I lied." Souta responded, sighing.

The couple frowned, looking at each other before looking back at Souta. "What do you mean?" Keiko asked, obvious worry on her features.

"Don't worry about it. Nothing's wrong with her." Souta responded. "We're almost there..." He froze in his steps, eyes narrowing as they turned to look up the staircase leading to Genkai's shrine.

"Somethin' wrong?" Yusuke stated, casting his aura up the steps to feel if anything was off. When nothing caught his attention, minus the demon auras, he turned to Souta. That's when realization dawned on him. His eyes widened fractionally before he closed them and looked towards the stairs. "Lots of steps, huh?" He asked, changing the subject before beginning his walk up them. Keiko followed him, casting curious glances between the two.

"Yusuke..."

Said male turned his eyes to her, but kept his head and body straight, walking up the stairs as he gave her a reassuring grin. "It'll be his first time meeting everyone." He whispered.

She whispered right back, looking back to see Souta following them a couple steps behind. "That's my point. He's never even met Kuwabara, Hiei, or Kurama, let alone the rest of your demon buddies. He's most likely never even met a demon before!"

Yusuke turned his eyes back to the front. "I wouldn't go that far. His reaction when at the bottom of the stairs suggests he knows something. But we'll see for sure in a few more steps."

Right when they reached the top, Yusuke waited for Souta to appear so he could walk beside his twin.

"Where's Keiko?" Souta asked hesitantly as the two began to the doors of the shrine where they could hear the noise of people celebrating.

"She's already inside. Are you okay?"

"H-hai." Souta responded, putting a hand to his head and closing his eyes tightly, "just a headache."

Yusuke nodded and opened the door for the two of them. "Hey guys!" He called out as a giant grin lit his face. "They actually let you come, huh?"

"Hey Urameshi! We were wonderin' how many years it would take ya to run up the stairs!" A wind demon called out, grinning cheekily as his ears twitched.

"Years?! What do you think I am?! And old man?!" Yusuke responded with a huff.

"More like an old woman." Souta inputted, stepping through the door.

Laughter resounded from the simple, deadpanned comment and the group grinned at the newcomer, though they seemed a slight bit more wary than they had with Yusuke's appearance. However they did a double take when they saw the two together.

"Whoa...It's a Urameshi double..." Rinku stated with unveiled, fake horror. "What's the world coming to?!"

"Higurashi." An old voice resounded, silencing the group.

Souta turned fully to the old woman and closed his eyes as he went into a bow. "Genkai-sama." When he came up, his eyes opened, but still faced to the ground. His all-around composure was down instead of the usual cheery attitude he wore.

"I'm assuming the dimwit brought you without thinking. Yet you don't seem surprised to see a room full of demons."

"I'm not." He stated monotonously. "I know him." He said with his eyes closed, pointing a thumb in Yusuke's direction.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Yusuke asked, turning to his old sensei and brother.

"...I need to talk with you once introductions are complete."

Souta nodded. "Hai."

Frowning, Yusuke began the introductions. "Everyone, this is Higurashi Souta."

"Why's he look so much like you?" Chu hiccuped.

"They're twins, Chu-san" Keiko smiled, bringing in a cup of tea for Yusuke and herself while Yukina followed with a cup of tea for Souta and herself.

"Ehhh??? Really??!" The group exclaimed, staring between the two.

"I thought you were an only child!" Shishiwakamaru exclaimed as Souta thanked Yukina, whom blushed lightly in return, thus causing Hiei and Kuwabara to glare at the male, and Kurama to smile.

"Don't worry. So did I. Until a couple of months ago. Apparently I have a sister too. Never met her though." Yusuke shrugged. He suddenly flinched and gave a quick gaze to Genkai before continuing on quickly. "A-a-anyway, Souta, the quiet one in black is Hiei, beside him with the red hair is Kurama, and the oaf is Kuwabara. They were the ones I was tellin' you 'bout when I first started ...disappearing? Yeah. Disappearing."

"Aa." Souta nodded, taking a sip of his tea before Yusuke continued.

"Then the guy with the mohawk, as Keiko said, is Chu. Rinku's the kid, Jin's the one that you joined in the joke at my expense, Shishiwakamaru is the blue haired guy. The long haired one. Then Touya is the one with the short blue hair. got it?"

"...Sure. Hiei-san, Kurama-san, Kuwabara-san, Chu-san, Rinku-san, Jin-san, Shishiwakamaru-san, and Touya-san." Souta repeated, looking at each individual as they nodded to signify the names were correct.

Keiko then joined in with the naming. "Then you know Atsuko-san, Shizuru-san is Kuwabara's older sister, then Botan-chan works for Koenma-san-by the way, you two are late-and this is Yukina-chan."

"Shizuru-san, Botan-san, Koenma-san, and Yukina-san. Alright. Pleasure to meet you all." Souta repeated, giving a small bow to the group.

"Higurashi Souta, correct?" Koenma asked, walking up to the teen.

Souta blinked at him, standing straight suddenly. "Hai?"

Koenma smiled to signify he wouldn't do anything before moving towards the table. "You have a gift. You should be getting it soon."

A brow quirked in response and when he received no response, he held in the urge to roll his eyes and turned to follow Genkai instead. Yusuke snuck off with them as they went to the kitchen.

"Any word yet?" Genkai stated as they entered the cooking area, sitting down around the small table.

Souta shook his head, looking down at his hands once more.

The question and response left Yusuke frustrated. "Any word on what? Why is no one answering my questions?! He's been like this for almost two weeks now, and it just got the worst today. What. The. Hell. Is. Going. On."

Genkai turned to Yusuke briefly. "You haven't told him yet, Souta?"

Souta flinched lightly, hiding his eyes from view. "He wouldn't understand. Just like everyone else."

Genkai stayed silent, but Yusuke refused to do so. "What do you mean 'he wouldn't understand' or 'just like everyone else'?! Do I look like anyone else to you?! I'm friends with DEMONS for crying out loud! Who the hell would befriend a demon that you know?!" Yusuke exclaimed, fist banging loudly on the table and causing the people in the other room to quiet. "What the hell do you think I would be so stupid as to not understand something that I somehow know has to do with demons?!"

Souta didn't respond which left Yusuke glaring at the male angrily.

"Fine. You know what. Sit here and sulk. I don't need to deal with this shit." And he stood and left the room, slamming the door behind him.

"...You should at least try to trust him." Genkai stated quietly, knowing they were listening in the other room. "He may surprise you."

"...I...I can't do it again. Everyone I've tried to talk to said I was loosing my mind. I can't deal with it again. I just can't. I shouldn't have to! It's just too much added up together to create one giant piece of guilt, depression, and rejection. It's. Too. Much." Souta emphasized, looking into Genkai's eyes.

"Trust him." She stated, standing. Walking out of the room, she closed the door lightly behind her only to glare at the group of people watching them with unveiled interest. She glared at the group. "Nothing to see or hear," she stated in such a way that the group immediately got back to talking in fear that she would unleash her wrath on them.

Meanwhile Souta sat alone in the kitchen, eyes on his fisted hands, glaring at them for all he was worth.

"You know, nothing will become accomplished if you continue to stare at your hands." Shizuru stated, entering the kitchen with Yukina beside her. Souta didn't respond, continuing to glare at his hands. "Wanna talk about it?"

"Not particularly." He monotoned, doing nothing different aside from speaking to her.

"Alright." She walked up and took Genkai's seat. "Got any plans for Christmas, after this party?"

"...A family party."

"Sounds interesting. Is it at your house?" Shizuru asked as Yukina left once more, closing the door silently behind her.

"Hai."

"So who are you waiting for?"

Souta didn't respond at first, his head lowering a bit more till his bangs covered his face. "...My sister..."

The way in which he responded was enough to let her know that this was part of the problem. "Do you like your sister?"

"Of course!" He exclaimed, head shooting up so that his eyes met hers. That was when she noticed the slightly watery look to them.

"...Any other family coming?" She asked instead, looking to see if she could get a different reaction out of him.

"I...I'm not so sure anymore..." He stated, slowly putting his head down so that his face was buried in his crossed arms on the table. "I-hate this!" He choked, shaking slightly. "She's been gone for a couple of years now! That's way longer than normal! What if she doesn't come back? What if she died? Everything's just so...so..."

"It'll be fine." Shizuru stated, not fully knowing if her words would be true, but Souta was like looking at Yusuke. She couldn't stand any of her brother's friends crying. It just...did not seem like them. At all. "You heard what Koenma said, right? I don't know if it is true or not, but I can bet you that she'll come back. Somehow, she'll be back. Now wipe your tears and be happy."

"Yes ma'am." He mumbled, wiping his tears and looking up at the woman. A small smile made it's way onto his face.

"So..." She sighed.

"Onee-san is..." Souta began, knowing what she wanted to ask. Then he froze. "I...should tell Yusuke first..."

Shizuru nodded, watching him turn and leave, all the while she sat smiling at his back. "Merry Christmas, Souta-kun."

As soon as Souta closed the door, he ignored the chattering going on in the next room and searched out Yusuke's aura. Silence irrupted in the room where everyone was at, but no one moved as they heard footsteps pass them by.

Genkai smirked. "Ignore the power. It's no threat."

Souta heard the comment briefly before he walked calmly to the training grounds. Yusuke wasn't a difficult target to spot, though he was with three others that Souta was introduced to recently. 'Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabara I think their names are.' Coming out into the open, he knew the group spotted him, though Yusuke only glared. "I need to talk with you." Souta stated, watching as no one made way to leave. "Alone."

"I think you can say whatever it is right now. It doesn't matter if they hear." Yusuke growled.

Souta looked to the other three, then back to Yusuke. Souta's eyes became guarded and he nodded. "I'm going home. Goodnight." Then he turned and began his trek to the front of the building. However he was stopped by an angry looking Yukina.

"Stay here Souta-san." She said kindly, adding a smile to keep him calm. When she turned to the others, however, she glared ferociously. "Kurama, Hiei, Kazuma. In the gathering room. Now." She growled, watching as the three male's eyes widened before they quickly obeyed her. As soon as they were behind her and continuing towards where everyone else was, she turned a look to Yusuke. "Listen to him Yusuke. He came to you. Not the other way around. Remember?" She stated before she turned around to follow the three to the gathering room.

As soon as she was out of sight, Souta turned and sat down where Yukina had been standing moments before.

Yusuke glowered at the ground, knowing Yukina was right. Though when he had first met Souta, it was when they were suddenly paired up for a project on Souta's first day at Sarayashiki, before he died the first time. After that, he started missing more school, however Souta still managed to keep him caught up and make sure he was actually learning something while stopping his 'bad habits,' as Souta always called them, and ended up saving his life on more then one occasion when he became injured. Yusuke tried to think of a reason to stay mad at Souta, going through the long list of things:

Souta made sure he completed ALL of his homework, even if he had to pull all-nighters for nights in a row. But then Souta always drugged him to keep sleeping in order to make up for the lack of sleep.

Souta was there when Yusuke needed to wake up from his little "death slumber." It was a scary concept of possibly kissing a guy, but Souta managed to push Keiko right onto him at the precise moment needed to wake him up.

On multiple occasions, Souta took pleasure in his pain when he came back from a battle and Keiko was no where to be seen. Then again, Souta always took his time to make sure he was alright.

'Damn it. It's starting to sound like we're dating! What the hell is this?!' Yusuke glowered before turning his eyes to Souta's nervous form. 'Yet he still doesn't trust me. Then again, he's the one that's been doing everything in this odd relationship.'

"You have weird thoughts." Souta suddenly blurted out, causing Yusuke to gap at him.

"Wh-what?!"

"I can hear your thoughts when you're within a certain distance. Sometimes, I'd really rather not." Souta repeated, looking up at Yusuke.

Yusuke continued to gap. "Why can't I hear your thoughts then?! That's not fair!"

"I'm sure you can. You probably just think they're your own. I did at first as well. Until thoughts about Keiko started appearing. Along with some about Kuwabara and Hiei bickering."

He was silent for a moment, attempting to hear some of Souta's thoughts. It didn't take long. 'Can you hear me now?' Yusuke gapped. "Whoa! I've turned into a Hiei! Do I have an eye on my forehead too?"

Souta chuckled. "Iie."

"So what is it?" Yusuke asked, ever the blunt one.

Immediately Souta sobered up. "..." a sigh escaped his lips, "Onee-san...is somewhere five hundred years in the past and I have no idea if she is still alive or dead. It's been close to four years since she last returned. I just...I want her back home. I want to see her again. I want Okaa-san to smile a real smile again. I want a whole family again. I...I just want someone to believe what I say."

'Five hundred years huh...that's an unbelievable time period.'

Souta's head went back down, eyes facing the ground once more before they closed tightly. "I...I knew you wouldn't believe me...I shouldn't have said anything. Gomen nasai."

Yusuke grabbed Souta's arm and pulled him back down to stay seated. "I never said that. It's just a large amount of time and time travel isn't well known, if you know what I mean."

"And demons are more believable?"

"...I see your point. Alright. Time-travel it is then. How long has this adventure been going?" Yusuke asked curiously, staring up at the clear sky.

Souta joined him, leaning back on his hands. "Since we were ten. So seven years. She kept in touch for three years, then suddenly she stopped coming back all together. There were no longer breaks in between visits or anything. She just stopped coming. We have no idea where she is or if she's even alive anymore."

"...She'll come back." Yusuke declaired, determined.

"Oh? And how would you know? You've never even met her." Souta stated accusitorily, staring straight at Yusuke.

His response was a cocky smirk. "She's family right? She's probably just as stubborn as we are. She'll be back."

Souta suddenly copied his grin, nodding. "Nn! Your right."

"Of course I am! I'm always right!"

Souta turned away with a smirk, his past depression seemingly completely gone. "Of course."

"Is that sarcasm I'm sensing from you? Don't even try to deny it! you think I'm an idiot!"

This was precisely the scene that everyone else came upon when they went out for some "exercise."

"Who's denying anything? I simply agreed with you." Souta shrugged, closing his eyes and turning his head to the right, face a mask of innocence.

"Oi! That's it!" Yusuke stood in front of Souta, picking him up by the front of his shirt. "You wanna fight?!"

"This outta be good." Genkai grinned, catching everyone's attention. She found a seat fast enough and watched the two with interest.

"How so? Urameshi's going to kill him if they fight." Touya stated with curiousity.

"Oh?" Shizuru asked. "I think your underestimating Yusuke's twin a bit too much."

"How so? I've known him for a while now," Keiko began, "and the only fights that Souta-kun have been in are verbal fights. The two have never actually duked it out before. Souta's too kind."

"Kill 'em with kindness, eh? This might be a new twist on those words. After all, him and Yusuke are related."

"But Yusuke's a half demon. We can clearly tell that Souta is fully human." Shishiwakamaru stated clearly, watching the two.

"hn."

"If you really want to lose, fine by me. I'll give you the first move." Souta grinned, standing on his own, but allowing Yusuke to keep a hold on his shirt.

Yusuke grinned, transforming into his more powerful form, long hair and all, and pulling back his fist to punch his duplicate. When his fist came down, Souta moved his head out of the way and used his right foot to pull Yusuke's feet out from under him, effectively getting away from Yusuke's grasp and knocking him on his butt.

"Come on Yu-yu! Can't you do any better than that?" Souta grinned.

"Trying taunts now, eh? Fine_, Sou-__chan_. Let's go." Yusuke fake growled, standing and getting ready to pounce.

The next few seconds they found blurs where Yusuke and Souta were clashing. When they finally stopped, Yusuke was on his back with Souta holding his arm and Souta's foot resting on his chest as Souta stood above Yusuke. While Yusuke was glowing a demonic blue, Souta was glowing a rather pure blue. Both were grinning from ear to ear.

"Say uncle."

"Fine. you win. Uncle." Yusuke responded and Souta moved his foot and pulled Yusuke up.

"Am I allowed to enter?" A woman's voice suddenly called, causing Souta to freeze. 'I know that voice...'

'Oh?' Yusuke responded mentally, standing on his own now as they all turned to face the new woman.

Long, wavy black hair swayed slightly as she walked and kind, slightly wary light brown eyes scanned the group in front of her. She wore black dress pants and a turtle neck red shirt, a long, dress-like white jacket covered the majority of her body, opening slightly at the bottom only when she walked. All the while her hands were covered with leather black gloves.

"Kagome-chan?" Souta asked slowly, cautiously walking up to her.

Her smile widened, seemingly brightening up the atmosphere, "Ototo! I knew you'd be here!" She said as she walked up and gave him a tight hug, to which he returned eagerly.

"Nee-san," he finally gasped, "can't breathe..."

"Ah! Gomen!" She exclaimed, releasing her hold on him and giving a light blush of embarrissment. "You grew so much!"

"Hai!" He grinned, noticing he was now slightly taller than she is. "Ah! You haven't met Yusuke yet!"

"The twin I'm supposed to be aware of?" She asked with a grin. "That's a given." Turning towards the male that looks like her brother, and that her brother had been standing beside when she first arrived, she stepped up to him. "Hello, Ototo!" She smiled.

"Ano...hello?"

Souta hid a chuckle while Kagome didn't bother. "Just call her nee-chan."

"Hai..."

Her face lit up. "Kawaii!" And she hugged him to her tightly, causing him to gasp in surprise and slight pain.

"Air..." He wheezed and she released him with another appology.

Souta laughed full out now. "You'll learn with her that air is, and always has been, a luxury. She'll squeeze it out of you quite often."

Kagome giggled a bit but didn't disagree. "And these are your friends? It's a pleasure to meet you all."

"Hai, you as well, miss..." Kurama responded, ever the gentleman.

"Kagome. Call me nee-chan though."

"Hai...Nee-chan," Kurama tested, watching her face light up once more.

"Kaa-san?" A little boy's voice called out quietly, seeming slightly scared. Kagome immediately left her brother's side and went to the little boy, picking him up.

"Where'd Papa go?" Kagome asked, turning around to face the group.

"He got call, Kaa-san." The little boy said, rubbing his face into Kagome's shoulder. Short, dark black, messy hair lay on his head as they got a quick glimpse of purple-blue eyes. Little fangs were easily spotted on the little boy as he yawned, snuggling into his mother once more.

"Ne, ne. You have to stay up long enough to meet your uncles first. See, this is Uncle Souta, and this is Uncle Yusuke. Say 'hi'"

"Hi"

"Hey kid." Yusuke grinned, followed by Souta's identical grin.

"Nice to meet you!"

The little boy blushed and tried to hide in his mother's shoulder. Kagome giggled. "Now, now Kenji-chan. It's alright."

"So you're married now?" Souta asked. "When did you get back?"

"This morning. I was waiting for you to come back, but when you didn't, I figured you came here. After all, you always came to Genkai-sama's shrine when something was bothering you. And here you are. Both of you. And yes, I am mated."

"To a demon, huh? What kind and who?"

"Don't forget the when, Yusuke." Souta scolded.

"My bad. Sorry."

Kagome laughed. "When, approximately five years ago I met him, a little before four years we were mated. Shockingly enough, or not so much knowing me, he is my General, which is how I met him, especially since I was practically forced into the position of Central Lord. What kind, well, I'd say he's a dragon youkai. And who, his name is Kyo." She stated. "Now inside we go. Kaa-san will be here any minute with the food so lets get ready to eat!"

End

Well, hope you like it! Merry late Christmas!

Full Moon Howl


End file.
